In networked data technologies, the introduction and expanded use of middleware platforms has enabled a wider range of applications access to a wider range of data sources. Middleware platforms in general are known which allow a single application to access diverse or incompatible data sources, by commonizing the data schema used by those separate sources for use by the application.
It may be desirable to provide methods and systems of a middleware database which intermediates between a set of data sources containing data of different dimensions and/or formats, and a set of applications requesting data of different dimensions or data types from those various original data sources.